


Red Juice Staining White Fingertips

by Numiia



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper´s A+ Parenting, Angst, Betty is Persephone, Bughead centric - Freeform, Dark Betty Cooper, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hades/Persephone AU, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), I´m a sucker for the Hades/Persephone AU, Jughead is Hades, M/M, Marriage, More characters to come, kind of, might add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numiia/pseuds/Numiia
Summary: She rolled the seeds between her fingertips, the red juice staining the soft skin there."Are you sure about that?" he asked her from his seat on the dark throne. "You will always have to come back here if you do that."Her head rising, she met his eyes. Never felt she as much as at home as she did here. In his realm, in palace, in his arms.And still he tried to give her a choice, more than her mother ever did."Yes, I´m sure." she answerd him, putting the seeds in her mouth and swallowing all of them.She looked down at her fingertips, inspecting the red flecks on them and she couldn´t help but feel, like it was the right decision. Like she belonged right here with him, and the darkness, which wasn´t something she feared anymore but embraced as a part of herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It´s not my first-time writing fan fiction but certainly is the first time I try to do a multi-chapter fic. And in English none the less. It is not my first language.. But I´m giving it a try! So, if you find a spelling or grammar mistake, please fell free to let me know!
> 
> I´m writing this AU because I love it, but please be noted that not everything is canon compliant to the Greek mythology. I had to do some changes so it would fit my ideas and all the characters we love so much (or not love but hate but they´re in here too sooo...). 
> 
> Please enjoy the fierceness that is a Bughead AU as Persephone and Hades.

_Chapter 1_

_A grin made for war_

_And eyes flecked with ash_

_Striding powerful, into the arms of death_

Shadows surrounded him on his way to the courtroom. He preferred them nowadays. He did never liked to be looked at and after he found himself to be able to make him invisible by his helmet or by the shadows, which accompanied him, he escaped the prying eyes. It promised to be a busy day judging the souls of the dead. But he was not really in the mood for a day in the obsidian halls.

He sighed pulling his beanie deeper and hiding in the shadows. A soft hat was so much more practical than a metal helmet. He never complained about his job. Really, neither Fred nor Hal seemed remotely capable of dealing with the dead pleading souls and seeing sunlight just so often. So, when he was drawn to rule the dead, he threw a fake fit about it, secretly pleased, because he did a good job so far and his dad was an acceptable business partner after all. Even if Jughead slowly took over his duties as well, because he could and FP was willing to let go and have his son lead the way. 

But today he just could not motivate himself to do some work. He wanted to do anything else but deal with the dead. Maybe he could convince Toni to work some magic and have a sparring match with her. He missed the sound of metal on metal and the strain of muscles, even if there was little to no effect to him. Fred and Hal were never to know that, because it would only spike their fear and maybe lead to a war trying to take his throne, when they heard of his rising, ever growing powers. And he couldn´t have that, could he?

He chuckled at the thought. Poor dead souls. Fred maybe would do an acceptable job at it, but he really was better with keeping things alive. Even if he could be destructible and a force to be reckoned with. But Hal? Thanatos have mercy.

Nearly at his destination Jughead stopped dead in his tracks. He loved his job, yes. But not just today. He scuffed thinking about all the humans who died because they tried to become King or Queen of something. Way too much effort for nothing that was really worth it.

Jughead contemplated the damage it would do to just stay away one day. And he decided it couldn´t be too bad. He took some vacation days sometimes when he needed them because his thoughts turned to dark to handle or when he had to go to a meeting with the Olympians and the Underworld made it without him on those days to. So, the King pulled his beanie even tighter around his mop of pitch-black hair and turned around to get his motorcycle. Don´t get him wrong he loved horses and the carriage, but today seemed like a good day to stay under the radar and a pitch-black carriage, pulled by four equally black horses with red glowing eyes? Not particularly under the radar.

He changed his robes in something more casual as well. Still black but more human. Black jeans with holes, black combat boots, a leather jacket with a green serpent, a graphic T-Shirt and of course his beanie. So, ignoring his duties for one day wasn´t to make the Underworld collapse, right?

Not entirely sure where he wanted to go, he turned on the engine and left his duties and the dead souls behind him. He decided for a small American town by the name of Riverdale. Jughead had never been here before but he felt drawn to the place. Something pulled at the darkness in his chest.

He drove around for quite some time, till he decided to take a break. Looking for a good place to park the motorcycle the king of the dead stopped at a parking space for hikers. With a quick look on the displayed map he made his way into the woods.

Against all judgement not everything that the lord of death touches died in an instant, that is something he has to do on full purpose. So, letting his fingers glide along green leaves and trees and colorful flowers he enjoyed the occasional ray of sunshine on his face, when it broke through the roof of leaves.

If he wasn´t mistaken it was the middle of the year on earth and summer was in full swing. He always liked the way the earth seemed to become alive, whenever summer came around. Everything buzzed with energy and he often found himself on earth to just watch life for once. It was hard sometimes to deal only with death. It had helped, that a few centuries ago he renovated the Underworld a bit. Sure, the obsidian palace was still there and there was still quite the amount of metal and black and a bit of a cold atmosphere but it got better with the gardens and the attempt to recreate sunlight. Jughead was still surprised, that the plants were growing in the Underworld with all the death surrounding them.

Still invisible to human eyes he stepped on a clearing which gave him a view of the town he just passed. How small it looked, but he saw monarchies rise and fall again, new innovative technology being old in a span of a century, watched great leaders impact the human earth and die just too quickly to have a permanent longer lasting effect. Hell, he watched the human race evolving. So, he felt way to big for this small-town laying in front of him.

“Weird, isn´t it? How big one seems to get looking down at a small human town and knowing that every human occupying it will die in a few years and it will be a lifetime for them but just like a week for us.” A voice said beside him. Jughead jumped slightly, firstly thinking his thoughts had been evaded by another supernatural being while his guard was down with him deep in thought. But he couldn´t feel an extra presence in his mind and all his mental shields were intact.

He looked to the owner of the voice, who stood beside him, looking over the small town just like he had moments ago. And he was stunned into speechlessness. There beside him stood the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. Blonde long hair falling down to her hip, blue eyes like the sky which peeked through the trees surrounding them in a yellow sundress, falling to her knees. And a wicked grin on full pink lips.

“You know, I can not see you but I feel your presence. This clearing was once meant for me and I still have a deep connection to it. I feel whenever someone comes here. But you did not seem hostile so I kept my distance. I had the feeling you were thinking. Even thinking the same as I do, so I thought why not confront the invisible stranger?” she said turning to him and looking up directly in his eyes. She had an impeccable instinct, that much Jughead was sure of. And know as he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the magic clinging to the clearing. See how the nature seemed to thrive even more here, colors more intense than in the rest of the woods. 

He reached up to pull his beanie of his head an make himself visible to her. As soon as he was, her smile only grew. “I knew I caught a mixture of life and death, but the king of the Underworld is not what I expected.” She told him turning to fully face him. “What brings you here, Hades?” The mischief glinting in her eyes still.

He nervously rubbed his neck. He never encountered her. Just heard stories of the beautiful goddess, who brought the life back to earth after very winter with help of her mother. And said mother was the reason he only heard of her. Her stunning beauty and kind nature. Because who ever encountered her was checked twice if not even more often to deem them worthy of meeting her. Her mother really was protective of her. So, he surely imagined what she was like, every time the Olympians had to meet up for an annual meeting Alice wasn´t able to stop brag about her oh so beautiful daughter.

But he never imagined her to look this stunning.

He got a hold of himself and answered her question rather quickly, looking around the clearing nervously to look if he could spot Demeter. Because if she was here as well, he needed to run, if he didn´t want to end up as an olive tree or something. “Well Kore, I was merely visiting earth. Came here by accident.” Well that wasn´t completely true, something pulled him here and he couldn´t quite but wonder if it was her, he was pulled by. But she didn´t need to know that. He didn´t know how she felt about a strange god, even more strange the King of the dead, to show up at her clearing. So better play safe.

She pulled one of her eyebrows in a disbelieving look. “So, you did not come here searching for me?” she asked him and something dangerous flashed through her eyes. Oh wow, she was not at all as innocent as Alice liked to describe her. He could feel the danger ringing in the back of his head.

“No, I most certainly did not.” He answered her honestly “Though it is a pleasure to finally meet you after hearing so much about you, Kore.” He gave her a small smile. He rarely smiled these days. There was no need to. But she made him loosen up. Even if she threatened him at the moment, even if he wasn´t quite sure with what.

The dangerous feeling vanished but something else took over her expression. Disappointment and desperation? She sighed deeply and turned away, facing the town once more. “To bad I would have loved a fight. And Kore is not my name anymore. It is Persephone.” The sunlight caught her eyes and the twinkled like sapphires. He had to know he had enough of them down in his realm.

But he chuckled at her name. Surely, she had chosen it herself. Her mother would never approve of such a meaningful name, fighting to keep her daughter´s innocence. “Well, which chaos is it that you wish to bring?” he asked her, looking down at her petite face. She was not at all what her mother let everyone believe. She was fierce and dangerous. And she had something _dark_ about her. It felt oddly familiar. And it connected them on another level, which he did not quite understand. She was the thing that pulled him here then. And strangely enough he hade the want to touch her, pull her towards him, against his chest and never let go again. And that tension was noticeably in the air surrounding them.

She once again looked at him. “Not really chaos if I´m honest, but I deem myself old enough to finally do something on my own. Hell, I had more than thousand years to grow up and my mother barley leaves my side like I am still only a century old.” She rolls her eyes at him and he smiles an understanding smile. Yeah, he totally figured that out already. But he felt something coming. A question on the tip of her tongue, reflected in her blue eyes as she looked up at him.

She took a step forward laying her hands on his torso feeling the material of his T-Shirt and his leather jacket with the green serpent on its back. He sucked in a breath, his fingers coming around her wrists as to push her away or keep her hands there, he wasn´t sure. But his mind stopped screaming at him to touch her and some of the tension left his shoulders. He felt like Toni had bewitched him or something. Never had Jughead felt such strong feelings for another being. So, all he could do was tighten his fingers around her wrists and watch her face. She waited a moment with baited breath while she looked up at him trough his lashes.

“I heard so many stories about you, Hades. About you and your shadows and your power. But not just them but the _darkness_ too. You know which darkness I´m talking about. I can see it in your eyes. And I feel it too and I need to… I need to _understand_.” She sighed, a look of loss in her eyes “All my life my mother is watching my ever step and I can not seem to catch a break to get to now the real me. Because I can´t get rid of it, the darkness, it was there since the beginning and I don´t know what to do to understand it. Because I really want to know who I am. With out my mother and her oppressing nature, and all the expectations of perfection. Help me understand, please.” She pleads with him.

And now he can see where her desperation is coming from. Because he totally gets where she is coming from. He really does know the exact darkness she is talking about. And he also knows it took him time for himself and a supporting family and friends to finally understand what it was, how to deal with it and what to do if it got to much. It was the only reason why on some days he never left his bed and his mind was drowning him and he just wasn´t able to concentrate on anything. And her life of isolation did not come with that. With support and time for herself. And as she was saying her mother seemed not a supporting as one might think, he could not help but wanting to help her to deal with her darkness. Because it could easily eat you alive and someone as wonderful as her did not deserve that.

Jughead certainly did not want to have her soul in his realm in a few centuries because he denied her help, he could certainly give. And as the frenetic god, the ruler of the Underworld, the lord of the dead and nearly dead himself looked down in the eyes of the goddess of spring and fertility, who he never knew as something else but the definition of perfection up until this moment and as the complete opposite from him, as a giver of life where he took it, who just know bared a part of her soul to him and asking for help he decided to do everything, to move all worlds, let all creatures, living or dead, bow to his command, to just make her understand who she really was. And maybe understanding why he was so fucking drawn to her.

Because he was truly captivated by her. And he certainly understood an existential crisis and how it could take a toll on one.

“I will try. But your mother will not approve.” Jughead watched her face morph into a grateful smile at his first words but fall at his next. But determination took over her whole body, as she straightened herself and her hands, which were still laying on his torso balled up into fists.

“Then take me with you.” She said not once breaking the eye contact she held with the god.

 His eyes widened as he looked down at her unbelieving of the words she just said.

“I can´t possibly do that! It would cause a war. Your father would have my head, not talking about your mother at all!”

“Not if I made it clear I went willingly and I was the one to persuade you to take me not the other way around.” She said, steel in her voice.

“No one would believe that. Especially not if you told them the real reason, don´t you think?” The king stated and watched her expression falter for a moment before the wicked grin from the beginning of their conversation came back to the goddess lips and the color of her eyes darkened at her thought of the solution.

“Then marry me.” She said, her hands loosening again, his hands long fallen from her wrists, but now moving over his chest under his jacket to bring him even closer to her a seductive smile on her lips.

Jughead´s cheeks reddened and he gulped, trying to take a step back, but she wouldn´t let him pressing herself even stronger against him. The king never thought of the possibility of a queen by his side, never let himself dream that someone would willingly leave their life to rule with him over the dead and do the job he came to love, but no one else seemed to get. And even if he let himself dream sometimes he certainly never thought of such a goddess like Persephone was.

“Isn´t that a bit fast? We only know each other for nearly an hour.” He joked but did not try to step away again. On the contrary he found himself cupping one side of her face with his right hand, where his signet ring sat on his index finger and he couldn´t but imagine something like a human wedding ring wrapped around his ring finger. His blood seemed to sing at the contact and his irritation spiked again.

Her eyes softened as she turned into his touch. “And none the less you agreed to help even if you know next to nothing about me.” She teased him. That pulled at the corners of his mouth as well and he laughed a deep laugh. “That it true, but I never agreed to marriage. Helping you to find to yourself and binding you to me and my realm are two very different things.” He said in return.

She sobered a little at that. And then her eyes darkened for a very different reason as mischief and her expression turned as serious as he saw her since the beginning of the conversation. And then she whispered so lowly and with a tension in her voice that the wind around them picked up for a moment and the leaves around them ruffled with the importance and truth in her words carrying a certain magic with them. “Don´t you fell the pull toward me as I do to you? We already are connected in some way and I have the feeling that it will not go away. Like the Fates brought you here on purpose.” Goosebumps erupted on his skin as the magic of the clearing brushed against them.

“Yes, I feel the pull too.” He admitted her face still in his palm. 

She smiled satisfied at that. “Good. And don´t forget I chose this willingly. You are not binding me to something I don´t want.” Persephone assured him.

“So,” she said as the silence between them stretched a bit “what are we doing now?”

He sighed and let his hand fall from her face, at which a look of disappointment crossed her eyes, which quickly vanished as he took her hand in his and pulled her towards where he came from, not looking back at the small town behind them.

“Now,” he said, as he pulled her along gently “we are going back to the Underworld. And there we wait for your mother to notice, Hal trying to kick my ass for “abducting” his daughter and them hopefully accepting your decision.” She snorted at that and he glanced at her as they made their way through the trees.

“It would be more possible of Hades to freeze over than my mother accepting I decided to marry the King of the dead.” 

He sighed at that as well. “Than we must think of a Plan B if she throws a fit and tries to get you back to earth and never leaving you out of sight again and you never having to have the chance to understand who you really are. And I will not be responsible for that.” 

She smiled gratefully at him as they stepped out on a parking lot for hikers. Next to the occasional truck stood a black motorcycle.

“Yours?” She asked and nodded her head at the bike. Jughead grinned at her. “Yeah, sure is.” They walked over and Jughead pulled off his jacket with his beanie in the pocket. “Here put that on. That way you don´t get cold. Ah no trust me you will get cold.” He said as she tried to interrupt him. “But,” he continued and pulled the beanie from the pocket “I will put that on and widen its magic on both of us. That way no one will be able to see us.”

Jughead helped her in his jacket and he couldn´t help himself but fell a surge of possessiveness surge through him at the sight of her in his jacket. And then he extended his right hand towards her.

“Jughead” he said. Sure, they kept their official names, but everyone liked to choose a different one from time to time. But he always been Jughead. At least that was the name he chosen himself, the name his dad chose was a different story.

“Elizabeth, but I prefer Betty I guess.” She says after taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. 

They smiled at one another and after they let go of each other’s hands they climbed on the motorcycle.

“Hold on tight” Jughead said as he took Betty´s arms and slung them around his torso. Then he started the bike and began driving towards his home, with a new found Queen pressed against his back. Well, his days promised to become even more busy. But he could tell, that he could not ignore the pull towards her, his blood singing at the contact between them and he promised himself he would confront the Fates about this as soon he got home and made sure Betty had everything she needed. The King was curious as to why his soul seemed to recognize Betty´s as it did and he was sure the Fates knew what was up if not even where at fault here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you for all the feedback I received for the first chapter. I´m happy to give you the next one today. Got a bit sidetracked last night by commonklance´s Klance AU on Instagram last night while writing this. If you´re a Voltron and Klance fan as well I recommend looking at it. It is really fun to read! 
> 
> Sadly, I cannot promise you that there will be a day that I will always post on because when I finished a chapter it is hard for me to hold back and not post it; I am way to excited for that! But I may be able to promise you that I will at least update once in a week, if not more often. 
> 
> With that said, this chapter is a bit of a filler but also an opportunity for Betty to get to know Jughead a bit better and some of his other sides. And you get a foreshadowing for warrior!Betty because if we have dark!Betty I have all the excuses to give her some badass fighting skills. 
> 
> In the next chapter we will meet some other characters as they have been mentioned here already and I can’t wait to write them as well. 
> 
> The bedroom scene is kind of inspired by “The Book of Night” by Deborah Harkness where Ysabeau shows Diana the bedroom in Clairmont house. If you love some fantasy and romance and look for something different for once I really promise you the All Souls Trilogy is the stuff for you. The books have been my reading drug for years and every time I read them again, I fall in love again! And it has a sky series now as well. Love it! 
> 
> Oopsie that was longer than I intended. Well enjoy the chapter and some Bughead bonding! - Numiia 
> 
> PS: most of the quotes at the beginning of the chapters are from Pinterest just search for Persephone aesthetic and you will find them all. If not just ask me I can give you the link to the pin :)

_Chapter 2_

_She who walks the floors of Hell_

_Finds the key to the gates of her own Heaven,_

_Burled there like a seed_

_-Segovia Amil_

The ride to the Underworld went by rather quickly and Jughead and Betty got of the motorcycle to roam further into the palace. From her place behind him, with her face pressed against his back and her eyes closed she did not see anything of the Underworld yet. She wanted him to show her. But she was scared as well.

After living with her mother for thousand of years doing the same over and over again, listening to the same words over and over again, you may get bored but you establish a routine as well. And Betty was breaking her routine right here right now. And it was different and scary but ultimately freeing as well.

As they walked the black halls of the palace Jughead turned to look at her. When she noticed his presence on the clearing at first, she was ready to fight. But as it became clear that the presence she felt did not come to kill her nor noticed her standing there watching, she got curious. And as she stepped closer and felt the unmistakable feeling of death but life as well, she was intrigued.

And as he pulled of his beanie and faced her with a light blush high on his cheeks but mysterious none the less, because she could feel the pull towards him, something she never felt before. And then she saw his eyes and the well-known darkness she saw in her own eyes every morning while she looked in the mirror, she decided he was her wake up call.

Of course, she thought about running away before she encountered the King of the dead but she never knew where to go. On earth her mother would certainly find her and the Olymp was no choice either. So, as she felt the pull and the connection and found him to be not as terrible as everyone thought he was she decided to go with him. Even if he would not like it but he could help her understand what this feeling of a missing puzzle piece in her mind, like she missed something mayor about herself, meant. And she knew how to be persuasive. Even if her mother tried to keep her away from men, was she no stranger to flirting.

And now she found herself in the Underworld with the god of the dead, who she may needed to marry, or rather was sure to marry and come up with a plan to get her mother of off her and then find to herself, finding that missing puzzle piece she longed for.

And at that she smiled at him. She never felt as free as in this moment. With a stranger by her side that somehow wasn´t a stranger. And as he smiled carefully back at her, her heart jumped once in her chest. Odd, she thought, maybe that was something else he could help her understand in a very different way. She was not going to lie to herself. Jughead was as attractive as they come. With his piercing blue eyes and the hair which fell into his face and his eyes a little. And now that she was still in his jacket, she could see the way he was built, how his muscles moved under the fabric of his shirt. And for a brief moment she asked herself how his chest would feel like without the T-Shirt under her fingertips.

Looking away and trying to compose herself she turned to inspect the halls they were walking through. Mostly everything seemed to be made out of obsidian with gold details here and there. The light was a soft golden glow coming from torches on the walls. It didn´t fell cold but rather homey and she was really surprised by that. How could any of the creatures of the other worlds say that the Underworld was a cold place without any love. Even the paintings on the walls seemed to be picked with thought and care and nothing that was just purchased for the mere purpose to hang it on a random wall. That made her wonder about Jughead and his appearance to others. Did any of the other Olympians ever came down here and really looked around? If they did, how could they think of Jughead as a cold and even bad person?

Lost in thought she had not noticed that they stopped walking and were standing in front of a wooden door. It was a dark wood as well, not quite black but fitting for the color scheme. Jughead rubbed his neck with one of his hands and looked at her.

“Alright, this whole situation is as unplanned as anything can be, obviously, so this room is the best I can do for you at the moment. If you desire to move later on that is totally fine by me. I can surely make everything possible that you wish for in a place to stay. But for now, I guess this will have to do.” He told her with an apologizing look. “That´s no problem, I will be content with anything you offer. It is so kind of you to even do and help me with this, so I will surely not be demanding anything.” She assured him, a feeling of guilt settling in her chest for making him such a trouble.

Jughead gave her a contemplating nod at that and without another word he turned and pushed open the double winged doors of the room. And Betty thought he must be joking because this possibly could not be a guest room. The room was huge, the walls still a black obsidian, but one of the walls was interrupted by three ceiling to floors windows with beautiful silver ornaments at the rim. From the black ceiling hung a silver chandelier with real candles, but they did not seem to melt. There was a big wooden closet adorned with the same ornaments as the windows. In the middle of the room was a white carpet, which looked really fluffy. And the bed could easily fit four people with dark green silk as covers and white and green pillows.

But what fascinated Betty the most and how she felt instantly at home was the bedframe. It was the same wood as the dresser but carved in the bedposts where ivy tendrils and blooming flowers painted in a rich green and silver and it looked so _real_. She couldn´t stop herself of running her fingers along the wood marveling at the fine work and all the details.

“It was a gift some time ago, but I never felt comfortable sleeping in it. Never felt right to do so. But it seemed so fitting for you. But if you do not like it I´m sure I can find…” Jughead began to talk taking her speechlessness the wrong way. The goddess turned to him.

“Please don´t! I´m sorry I didn´t say anything. I actually love it. It reminds me so much of home.” She interrupted him. She smiled at him. And getting a grip of himself he did too. For someone who is feared by all worlds he smiled quite a lot, Betty thought.

With a look at the dresser Jughead opened his mouth again as his eyes flicked back to her and gave her a once over. At first, she thought he was checking her out, but then he said:” I´m sure I can get you new clothes or you may want to meet Toni yourself and see if she can give you something of your liking.” At that she looked down at herself. Still in his jacket but also in her yellow sundress and sandals. The goddess’s eyes flicked back to that of the god a few feet away from her.

“Thank you so much.” She said earnestly. She never thought she would get a real opportunity to explore all of her mind, trapped by her mother and her expectations of perfection. But he was her way to get out and she felt so grateful for that. The King blushed at her honesty and the obvious feelings of gratitude laced in her voice. “Oh don´t mention it! I did it for my own sake as well. Could you imagine what would happen if you got so sad you decided to end it and came down here? Your mother would come demanding from me to bring you back to life and if I declined, she certainly would try to get you out herself and then chaos would brake loose and I don´t really have time for that, now do I?” He said and even if the implication of her possibly considering ending her immortal life because she never understood what hold herself together, she got the truth behind his words. But she couldn´t help but feel that he also did it because of the pull between the two. He wanted to understand that as much as she did.

“Not to be rude, but would you mind giving me my jacket back? I know I probably need to marry you anyway but if we meet someone on the way to the throne room and you are still wearing one of my garments, that would cause quite the confusion. I need to inform all of my advisors of the step we´re taking and make it look like a legitimate reason. Well or I just jump in and demand that I will marry you and nothing can change my mind. But I think my friends and my dad will call me out rather quickly on that lie. Not that I don´t want to marry you but I always said I never would and it would be odd for me to just change that opinion in a few days.” Jughead rambled. She was amused at first, pulling off his jacket as he spoke to busy to look anywhere else but her as the smooth leather glided over her silky skin. But as the goddess heard him say, that he never thought he would marry someone she worried. After all she got to know about him in the last hours he deserved to be loved.

“Oh don´t worry I think you have the time to do just that. My mother will be busy with all the crops and stuff. She just left for a month or two. After thousand years she finally trusted me a century ago to be alone for the time she needed to work. Took some convincing but normally she isn´t going to be back until September and will be off again in October. And she doesn´t check in because the first five decades she did and I never answered and then she just gave up. So, take your time with your advisors.” She tried to console him.

The God gave her a surprised look but after a moment he nodded and seemed content with her answer. “Alright then, should I show you where you´re living for the near future?” He asked with a grin and held his arm for her out to take in a mocking gesture.

“Oh, why dear gentleman. How kind of you to do so. Lead away!” she answered in the same tone of voice sliding her arm under his and linking them. They both giggled at that.

“I never understood why they made it so complicated to talk to one another back in that time.” She said as they began to walk further down the hall. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes. “Yeah neither did I and let me tell you I was very busy with all the illnesses and people murdering other people because they looked funny at their cow or something. Certainly wasn´t easy to judge them, they were the most talkative folk of every century until now.” The goddess of spring giggled even more at that.

They nearly walked a minute when Jughead stopped again a gestured for another pair of wooden doors. “This is my room, whenever you need something at night time just come and ask. I mostly spend my time in here if not in the throne room or the kitchen. Sometimes the garage but that only happens if my dad or Sweet Pea or Fangs are here. If Archie is here you will definitely find me in the kitchen or the gym. And if Toni is here it´s the garage or the gym.” He must noticed her confused look because he added:” Oh you will meet all of them sooner or later. I promise. Even if I don´t know if that is a good or bad thing.” The last sentence seemed like an afterthought of his. “But anyway,” he continued “If you need me just come for me looking in these places. I´m mostly there. And if I need to go somewhere else, I´ll let you know because even if this is my realm, I cannot promise you that someone gets here and I will immediately know about it. So, if your mother or someone else pays us a surprise visit, come see me. Here I can protect you.”

She squeezed his arm in thanks and gave him a soft smile. She really appreciated all his help and openness. She never imagined the God of the Dead to be so _good_. She wondered once again how he got this terrible reputation. But she was sure she saw the darkness in his eyes whenever she looked at him. And that made her think about the other side Jughead most certainly had. And her own dark monster reared its head and longed to see it.

As they continued their walk through the palace Betty was amazed at the feeling of this place being a real home again. Jughead showed her everything there was to see. The library which was filled to the top with books of every age. The kitchen which was huge and oddly empty. Jughead explained that all the staff had a day off once in the week and today seemed to be that day. He let her meet the horses and showed her the rest of the castle. It was beautiful and really Jughead. Or as she imagined his taste anyway.

As they got to the gym she looked around at the display of weapons and she pulled a black sword out the showcase. She eyed the big room and saw many set ups for different trainings. Boxing, sword fencing, something that looked like a parkour and she wondered if she finally had the chance to work at her fighting skills again. It had been some time since got the chance. She weighed the sword in her hand slightly turning it. “You like it?” Jughead asked her. Betty looked up at him while twirling the weapon in her hand. “Yes, I do. It is perfectly balanced! Not to heavy or light. Seems like a perfectly good sword to me.” Jughead gave her a grin and pulled out a sword himself. It was made of a nearly white metal with a scarlet handle. As soon as his fingers closed around it shadows practically seemed to drip from the blade. “I prefer this one. It´s is mine, made for my duties and like I wanted it.” He pointed his sword at the sword in her hand “That was the first attempt. It sure is beautiful but it never felt right. It was too light, too small and believe it or not, the color drove me crazy.” At that Betty scuffed. “Archie outdid himself with both swords and I´m glad his first creation will be used now. It´s yours. It really fits you. I´m sure Archie would agree.”

Betty opened her mouth in protest at that but Jughead raised the tip of his sword to point it at her directly. “Ah, no. No complaining, take it! I don´t have use for it and to just let it lay around would be cruel. Archie is really proud of his work after all and I didn´t want to hurt him by not using the sword. You can even name it, if you want.” Betty lifted an eyebrow at that. “Name it?” She asked.

“Yeah, name it. Names bear power. Even for weapons. And after all they are magical weapons so they respond to that kind of thing.” She gave him an unbelieving look. “Ok, what´s the name of yours?” She asked pointing her sword at the shadowy blade. His head fell sideward and he flashed her a crooked grin. “Take a guess.” He said and as he stood there, with his head to the side, a nearly mad grin on his mouth and an attitude which spoke of a challenge and a sureness of winning the challenge, the goddess of spring got a first whiff of the danger and power of the God of the Dead, with which he ruled the Underworld in an iron grip. 

“I don’t know. Tell me.” She answered and his grin turned wolfish. “It´s Hellcaster.” He said and normally Betty would have laughed at the irony of the name and its master but the atmosphere turned heavy with humming power and suppressed fierceness.

“Well I guess I need to find a name for the blade than.” She said instead of commenting on the name of his sword. “We should spar sometime.” She adds and her body hummed in anticipation of a real fight. She hadn’t fought in ages, her mother trying to keep her away from anything violent but what her mother didn’t know…

Jughead put the sword back in place and the atmosphere seemed to lighten. Oh, he was powerful, of that Betty was sure. And if some pour soul encountered him in the battlefield with that particular sword and attitude? Zeus have mercy. She could nearly see him covered in human blood and ichor with the defeated enemies at his feet and shuddered at the image. He was a force to be reckoned with, even up until now he did not seem to be anything but forthcoming and friendly.

“Yes, we should. But know I think I need to attend my duties as a judge of the dead. Want to come with? See something new but totally boring?” he joked and the danger that had still lingered dissipated completely and the goddess shook the image of him on a battlefield from her head. “Sure, why not?” Betty agreed.

As they made their way to the throne room Jughead clothes changed. His black jeans, combat boots and the T-Shirt made room for a full-on black body armor and a silver crown with clear diamonds and black obsidian stones in its metal.

If Betty thought Jughead in casual clothes looked attractive and even sexy, she couldn’t compare Jughead in armor with a crown on his highly held head and a steely expression in his eyes. Because with the change of cloth the attitude also changed. Now he did not have the time to be casual or show any sign of softness. Her image from before came back to her mind. In this situation where he was about to judge the dead Jughead had to be a King and lead his people. And Betty´s curiousness spiked anew with every new side she saw of the mysterious man, who offered to help her. He had so many layers and faces and Betty was intrigued to get to know every single one. This man was a puzzle she desperately needed to solve.

As they reached the throne room Jughead turned to her one last time. “As long as I´m working do not come near me. And please do not interfere. Sometimes it seems cruel, but I promise you I´ve been doing this for some time and I know who to judge so it is fair in the end. So take a seat at the side of the room sometimes there are other visitors but today is not an open court room day so we will be alone. It will not take to long, I promise.” He waited till he got an affirmative nod from Betty until he turned around again and walked in the throne room. It was huge and empty just the big throne, made of obsidian, like anything else, and some chairs were positioned in the room. At the end was a big metal gate. She took seat in one of the chairs Jughead mentioned and watched as he walked to his throne, his body language speaking of power and a born leader.

As the judgement of the souls of the deceased went on for some time, every single one of them entering through the metal doors at the end of the room one by one and stepping forth to await their judgement, Betty found herself not listening to the actual conversation but observing Jughead while he worked. Of course, not everything of the conversations was lost on her but she decided it was better to mostly not listen because if she did, she surely had something to say to some soul or the other. And that would disturb Jughead so she restrained herself and just watched. Watched as he listened and answered and spoke a verdict. And she watched the young god who she met earlier, who was a bit awkward and shy and blushing, turn into a wise, strong and confident King.

Sooner as she liked the judgements were over and Jughead rose from the throne and came over to where she sat in the chair. “Thank you for waiting.” He said and a smile broke through the blank demeanor of the dark King, who he was just seconds ago. “It is pretty late should I bring you to your room so you can sleep?” He asked her and as he mentioned it, she felt how heavy her eyes got. Sure, they barely needed sleep, but you could establish a routine and sleep for at least three hours a night if your body was used to it. And she mostly worked with Helios together to let the plants grow and the animals wake again. So, she was no stranger to sleep when Selene rose in the sky and did her work. 

“That would be very kind of you.” She said and he offered her a hand to help her stand. They walked back to the bedrooms and Betty felt content. Yes, it was all a bit strange, a new place, a kind of stranger, the opportunity to finally understand that dark part in her soul but as she opened her door and looked at the beautiful room and the painted bed she felt utterly at home. She turned in the door to look at Jughead.

“There should be some clothes in the closet now. I asked one of my most trusted staff to bring at least a few items. Have a good night, Betty. And remember I´m just down the hall.” He said and gave her a tentative smile.

“Thank you Jughead. Again. For all you did to me. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” Betty said and smiled back.

Jughead shook his head at that. “No need. Like I said, I have some benefits in this as well.” He told her and then turned to go to his room. Betty watched him walk away for a moment longer and then turned to face her room.

She closed the door behind herself and made her way over to the closet. She looked through the clothes which all looked fairly normal if all in dark colors and pulled something from a hanger that looked like a night gown. She shed her dress and sandals and pulled the silky garment over her body. With a sigh she slipped under the covers of the bed and before Hypnos pulled her into his embrace her last thought was _“I might belong here”_


End file.
